Fate's Light
by Naya2000
Summary: Every born male child, after being born, have 'Fate's Light' burst out of them showing their one and only soul mate. Some may try to challenge fate's decision but the result of that is a unloved life full of pain and despair. that is the life of every being. But can Kagome and Inuyasha be together if they are torn apart by death, confusion, and a mixed up identity? Im Naya3panda
1. Chapter 1

Like all of you know I changed accounts! yay! the last one was being glitchy and I had forgotten my password but figured it out a couple days ago. I was just like "you know I have this account so what the hell?!

…...

Sup, this is my first fan-fiction! I've been reading a lot of these and decided "Hey?! I love reading these, so why don't I write one?' Plus my little sister kept bugging me to write a story... So here you go!

Disclaimer: I think these are stupid and unnecessary but it needs to be done. I don't own Inuyasha or Company! And besides, I could never come up with an amazing story like this!

Fate's Light

Summery

Every born male child, after being born, have 'Fate's Light' burst out of them showing their one and only soul mate. Some may try to challenge fate's decision but the result of that is aunloved life full of pain and despair. that is the life of every being. But can Kagome and Inuyasha be together if they are torn apart by death, confusion, and a mixed up identity?

Prologue:

The night was hot and humid, in mid July, on the night of a Lunar Eclipse; we take ourselves to feudal Japan in a grand palace were our Dear Queen is in labor.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Breathing heavily," Aiyyyyyyy!"

"Push! One more time! Push!"

"Whaaaa! Hu Hu Waaaah!"

A baby's cry is heard through out the palace reassuring the people inside that their new baby prince has been born.

"Hello there young prince! welcome to the world!" the hand maid cooed, she turned to Izayoi," He's a healthy baby hanyou. Would you like to hold him?"

Izayoi nodded to the hand maid and took her newborn son. After a moment of rocking her baby a bright white light shoots from within the baby. This light is a type of hologram.

_It's Queen Higurashi_ _with tear streaks running down her face. She's_ _holding a beautiful baby girl with milk chocolate brown eyes and a tuft of raven hair._

Within seconds the image is gone.

_Every born male child, after being born, have 'Fate's Light' burst out of them showing their one and only soul mate. If the female child is not born yet, the light shows the child after it is born. That is life; some may try to challenge fate's decision and refuse their soul mates but the result_ _of that is a miserable, lonely , unloved life full of pain and despair. that is the life of every being..._

Sorry it is short but the others will be bigger I swear. I know how it feels with short chapters its so annoying! So please review! And bear through with me the story is full of twists and turns! Also ill update at least three times a week because I don't have my own computer (I'm using my mom/dad's computer) and also seventh grade has a lot of homework!


	2. Chapter One

Hello people I just thought that the prologue was short and no one has reviewed because I just put it in so here's another so u can have something else to read:) it is much longer!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! And I never will! and if I did the first thing id do is make more episodes! the final act ended ok but I want to know what happens next! off topic sorry!

Fate's Light:

Chapter One: Babies!

"Lord Inutashio," the hand maid asked, "Do you want to hold your son?"

Lord Inutashio nodded timidly, still shocked from his wife giving birth, and took the baby. He looked down at his son and smiled but when he looked up he saw a very pale Sesshomeru in the corner of the room; his eyes wide with horror and just plain... well you can guess. A 14 (28 human years; 2 human yrs.=1 demon yr.) year old Sesshomeru just witnesses a _**BIRTH!**_ It would be traumatizing! But when he saw his father's stare he quickly fixed his composure. His eyes were like frozen gold: emotionless and cold.

"I never want to witness that again. EVER!" he spoke in his monotone voice but adding an octave higher to 'ever'.

Inutashio just laughed while adding," One day my son, you will find your soul mate and will want to be nowhere else except by your mate during child birth."

Queen Izayoi beckoned her mate to bring the infant for her to hold. Inutashio placed the infant gently into her awaiting arms.

"I will write a letter to LordHigurashi about the Fate's Light to schedule a meeting." And with that he left.

Usually, demons or hanyous do not marry mortals; it is seen as a weakness to them saying fate has proven them weak. Inutrashio's parents refused to let their son marry a human princess and forced him to marry a demoness, who gave birth to Sesshomeru. Inutashio and Kina (Sesshomeru's mom) were becoming weak from being away from their true soul mates. Finally they divorced and found their true mates.

Sesshomeru walked towards his step-mother, he became accustomed to her quickly; his mother left without saying good-bye to him and was very cruel. Lady Izayoi looked from Sesshomeru to the baby. They looked similar but not quite the same. Sesshomeru had pale fair skin, golden-honey cold emotionless eyes, silky silver hair that reached right at his knees, pointy ears, and his signature face markings. Also his face and body language spoke elegance and power. The pup on the other hand didn't have face markings and his skin tone was darker than Sesshomeru's. For a newborn he had a lot of hair it covered his whole head and was a soft silky silver like his brother's. The cutest part though was his ears, they were adorable silver puppy ears that twitched every which way. His eyes were closed so she couldn't tell the eye color yet. Suddenly the door bursts open and the pup wakes up with a start. He doesn't cry just watches with curios gold-auburn eyes.

Inutashio was panting holding the door frame, it was an amusing sight for QueenIzayoi because her BIG TOUGH DEMON husband was out of breath.

"We forgot to name him!"

"Ummmm..." Izayoi pondered,"Inumon?... No..."

"Inuyah?...no... Inuyash?...no..."

"How about Inuyasha?" Sesshomeru cut in.

Both Inutashio and Izayoi snapped their necks towards him, "GENIUS!" they yelled simultaneously.

Izayoi looked down to her son," Inuyasha... my precious Inuyasha."

THREE DAYS LATER

HIGURASHI PALACE

It was a nice cool day in July, three days after Prince Inuyasha's birth. Queen Higurashi was panicking, her water broke 20 minutes ago and her husband still wasn't back from the hunting trip. She didn't know if he was okay or hurt or de-

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" A contraction broke her out of those thoughts. Suddenly the King ran into the room and slid on his knees to his wife grasping her hand to tell her he was there with her. The Queen of the East was screaming in pain while huge teardrops fell from her face. Of course twins are a bit more painful than just one- scratch that it hurts a lot more! After about three hours until the first child came out. One problem, the baby wasn't crying nor whimpering; no sound was heard except the sobs wracking through the Queen. The first born wasn't breathing and was given to the mother. The hand maids cried saying the baby had died during child birth. King Higurashi wouldn't give up, he used his priest abilities and sort of "shocked" her with his pure powers but after awhile he almost lost hope until a full on scream was heard from the baby. The Queen was so happy until another contraction hit- hard! She screamed louder this time. After about two hours the other twin was born. The first baby was a very quiet and calm baby with fair skin, a thick tuft of coal black hair and dark chocolate brown eyes with long eye lashes. The younger was a beautiful pale-not a sickly pale a porcelain pale- a tuft of raven black hair, and warm milk chocolate brown eyes with thick long lashes. She also was fidgety, loud, and expressive even for a baby. If she didn't like how the blanket was wrapped, she'd scream; if she wasn't held a certain way, she'd scream. The Queen looked down at her babies and smiled. She looked at the oldest, "Hello Kikyo, welcome to the world," she looked over to the other, "Hello Kagome, it's nice to meet you too."

THE NEXT DAY

The next day, a messenger came with a letter concerning Fate's Light and Prince Inuyasha. They also request they come by next week for a meeting. The King and Queen of the east agreed and started to head to the Western palace.


	3. Chapter Two

I couldn't come up with chapter names for the last one but I'll start naming them now! So Yay! Also my story has been up like 1 day and already 2 reviews! Thank you guys so much!

Hana= Lady Higurashi

Akiro= Lord Higurashi

Disclaimer: I totally own Inuyasha! (shakes head)Lawyers glare ferociously at me. I meant I don't own Inuyasha! I swear!

Fate's Light:

Chapter 2- Meet the _WRONG _soulmate!:

A WEEK LATER

The Higurashi carriage arrived at the Western Palace gates. They were huge! It looked like a standard gray brick castle you would see in any palace. With the exception of magnificent purple and gold flags on every tower, beautiful lush Niji no Hana (rainbow flowers; not real). The beautiful colors changing every once in awhile giving off a soft glow of magic. Lastly the dragons spewing fire in the back, most likely being trained. The grand silver gates opened without a squeak. They proceeded inside to be met with cherry trees, flower fields, apple wood benches, and color!

Lord Inutashio greeted them and motioned the Queen to hold his hand while walking out of the carriage. She gladly accepted and walked down the carriage steps holding Kagome. Akirostepped down next holding his precious Kikyo sound asleep. Lord Inutashio guided them into the palace to were his wife and sons were. Queen Izayoi was rocking Inuyasha to help stop his wailing. Right as the Higurashis walked in. Suddenly Inuyasha became quiet and peaceful.

'Odd? that is a strange act,' Queen Izayoithouhgt.

Lord Inutashio stilled had no idea there were twins behind him; he saw Kagome and turned to walk Hana to the gardens. He hadn't seen Kikyo yet. Kikyo was sound asleep in her father's arms while Kagome was wide awake making adorable gurgling noises. She turned her head at the sound of a small growl to be met with beautiful gold-auburn eyes. Everything went quiet, well for Inuyasha and Kagome, they may have been newborns but they fealt it. A spark or something. Kikyo started to wake from her nice little nap and made a baby yawn. Lord Inutashio snapped his head back towards the noise and saw the other small bundle. He almost fell over, almost, but the color in his face drained to a ghostly white.

Izayoi seeing his almost fall and pale face cocked her head to the side," Honey? Are you okay? You looked sick? What is the mat-" right then Izayoi saw both the babies,"Ohhhh... you have two babies?" she cracked at the end from surprise.

"Why yes! We do! Kikyo, the oldest; Kagome, the youngest! Aren' they precious!? Why do you ask...?" Hana drawled out, a confused look spreading across her features.

"Well you must be wondering why we have summoned you here..." Lord Inutashio started.

"Oh! Fate's Light! Wait why are you asking us about Fate's light? We can't help you find his soul mate! Unless... Un-Unless..." Akiro started.

"Yes, one of your daughters is Prince Inuyasha's soul mate," Inutashio finished.

In the background of this 'serious' conversation, two ecstatic women were jumping up and down (minding the babies of course!) squealing.

"We're going to be sisters! Oh my goodness! YAY!" another squeal of delight.

"Darling ears!" "Demon hearing! Mommmm!" whined a Sesshomeru and Inutashio.

"So, ummmm, whick girl did you see?" asked Hana.

"Dear friend, all we saw was you holding a little gir with tears on your face," Izayoi spoke.

"Oh," her face dropped at the memory," We almost lost Kikyo, so I was crying hysterically, but Akiro saved her with his priest powers."

"Oh, then I guess Kikyo is Inuyasha's soul mate," Inutashio concluded.

"I guess..." Akiro was a little douptful; he had a gut feeling it wasn't Kikyo but shrugged it off.

"Well we better be going. We have work to be done," Hana spoke up.

"Alright, we should have the kids meet each other every year for a whole summer, what do you think?" Inutashio asked the others.

"Sure! they will be so cute!" izayoi cooed.

"then it is setled! You will visit here every summer until they are old enough to marry. It will be safer for us because humans aren't really fond of us," Inutashio declared.

"Agreed," Lord and Lady Higurashi replied simultaneously.

As they were parting ways, Lady Izayoi and Higurashi noticed their babies squirming and whimpering. They both shrugged it off as just a baby thing.

Inuyasha wiggled his hand out of his blanket and reached towards Kagome who did the same. they were babbling to each other while whimpering every once in awhile.

And then Lady Higurashi turned the corner...

Done! Yay I can't wait for more reviews! Bye!


	4. Chapter Three

hello! so now it is one year after the whole meeting and stuff. now don't worry this story is going to be very long (if you like long stories that is if you don't... sorry). the plot is full of twist and turns. thank you for your reviews and enjoy. plus, in this story demons, hanyous, priests, and priestesses all live longer and mature faster. so they can talk around age one and start thinking maturely at a younger age! also if you marry one of them you live a life spam of what they'd live.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Company

Fate's Light:

Chapter 3- Two Fur Balls

NEXT YEAR

The day was dry and hot, not so comfortable for the four people riding in a cramped carriage to the western palace. Hana was fanning herself; the heat was getting to her. She was acting rather unlady like and was snapping at her poor husband. Her outer kimono was strewn on the floor like the carpet, the middle layer was hanging over the door, and the last layer was slit from the bottom up to her middle thigh from the knife her husband carried. Worst of all, she was pissed as hell and was ready to tear of the next poor unfortunate soul who crossed her path. Kagome was also in a pissy mood. She was wearing a simple one layer rose pink kimono with draping sleeves. She was now able to sit down on her own with little to no help. Her hair was up in an elegant bun with braids and jewels randomly placed but looked organized all throughout. She was also very fidgety and sweaty. She was so pissed her miko powers would spike at random times. Kikyo wasn't looking to well either, her once silk soft hair was not damp from sweat, her face was a red at her cheeks but the rest of her face was a sickly pale. Her eyes also had a glossy look to them. She would have coughing fits every once in awhile. After another coughing fit Hana took Kikyo into her lap and kissed her forehead.

"My goodness! You have a fever Kikyo. You need to go to bed and get medicine into your system when we get there okay?"

Kikyo nodded and nodded off into the lands of dreams. Hana gave Kikyo to Akiro who rocked her back and forth. Hana picked up Kagome and rocked her back and forth because her eyes started to droop. Soon they were both asleep. Akiro motioned for his wife to come sit next to him. She complied and shifted Kagome in her arms and brought both of them to the other side. Akiro wrapped his arms around his daughters and wife and they all fell asleep in eachothers arms. They slept until the next morning to were they were in the mountains taking a break.

"Why are we stopped?" Akiro asked the driver.

"We are waiting to be told if we are able to go by the king of the wolves, Kettei," the driver replied.

Suddenly a raging red fur ball came bounding through the window, after it came a brown fur ball bolted in. When the shock wore off, the king and queen were watching from one side of the carriage to the other, to wolf cubs arguing.

"Nooooooo! You are a jerk! I won fair and square! I was the first in the carriage!"

"Nuh-uh! I would have if you hadn't cheated! you kissed my cheek and distracted me then ran! so I really won!"

"No! I was showing how much I love you then ran because I was embarrassed!"

"Sure... cheater!"

"Excuse me, but umm who are you?" Hana asked confused beyond belief but amused any way.

The two stopped bickering and saw that they weren't alone.

"Now look what you've done! you said there weren't any people in here!" the red head shouted.

"Well excuse me that they didn't move so I couldn't hear any one in there!" the other countered.

"Use your nose stupid!"

"I did and there were to many smells that I couldn't sort them out! why didn't you use your nose?! huh?!"

This time the red head blushed,"My nose was stuffy okay! The pollen is getting to me!"

Akiro cleared his throat, making their appearance known, again.

Their heads snapped towards them and they both bowed.

"Sorry we didn't know you were in here! we were just playing a game of race," the boy apologized.

"who are you may I ask? you acted so mature and sure know your manners," asked Hana covering her moth to block the giggles waiting to burst out.

"Oh! we're the heirs to the wolf tribes!" the red head answered.

"I'mAyame! of the silver fur clan,"

"And I'm Koga! of the royal family of wolves!"

The king and queen looked at them in shock, these were the heirs to the wolf tribes?! WOW!

"You are so cute!" Hana yelled grabbing the two into a bear hug. Kagome was safe beside her in the seat sleeping through all this. Koga and Ayame looked at each other puzzled and slightly freaked out.

"What the hell?" they both said in unison.

there you go another chapter! yippe! also kettei is koga's dad. I just want all of you to know there will be NO kogaxkagome moments. koga LOVES ayame and only ayame. please review! it is very appreciated! bye! until later!

kettei=determination


	5. Chapter Four

hi! sorry for the wait! this is the next chapter! so ayame and koga are in! and they will be occasionally in more of it. enjoy this story!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Except Inuyasha!

*chill runs down my spine*

turns around and sees lawyers with pitchforks

"Wait! What? I meant I don't Own Inuyasha! that's weird?! why would I say I owned it!"

laughs nervously

Fate's Light:

Chapter 4- Finally Here!

The castle was in the distance probably about 5 more miles? Maybe 6? Who cares! So after the little "incident" the King and Queen laughed and talked about the two wolf cubs.

_FLASHBACK_

_After Hana let go off the to cubs she became the once again _irritated _and pissy queen. _

_"Why the hell did we stop again?!" she shouted at her husband," shouldn't we be going!"_

_"Well, my father is in a meeting and will be here shortly to ask you what you are doing_ _and_ _make sure you aren't a problem," Koga replied._

_"A PROBLEM!,"shrieked Hana,_ _Koga winced at her volume," We are no_ _so such problem! Why would he think we were problems!"_

_"It's just a precaution_ _my dear," Akiro tried to reassure his wife._

_"He's here," Ayame whispered to Koga who in turn straightened up and removed emotion from his face to look like the proper prince. Ayame followed suit but bowed her head. Her family is lower to Koga's so she must bow her head in respect._

_Right then a tall, muscular man walked to stand in front of the window. He looked fierce and ready for battle but also a look of humbleness and warmth._

_"I'm sorry for this inconvenience, my lord and lady but there have been attacks lately so we are checking every person who comes along. I didn't mean for you to get caught up, they should have just let you pass because you are their superiors," he apologized_ _with a slight smile of embarrassment. _

_"Ah, looks like you met My son, Koga," he gestured his arm to the two wolf cubs," Please Ayame, what have I told you? You don't have to bow down. You are family now,"_

_Ayame perked up and smiled brightly at the king," Of course __DADDY__," she laughed at the new word she'd be calling him in a couple of years._

_The wolf king sighed with a small smile,' I'm gladthe kami chose Ayame as Koga's mate.'_

_"Excuse me, but umm, my Lord but who are_ _you?" asked Hana sheepishly._

_The king toppled over from the comment," You don't know who I am? I'm the King of the Northern lands," he pouted," Kattei,"_

_" I am so sorry! So _ _sorry! I Didn't mean to offend you," she ended weakly._

_Suddenly a blur of a beautiful orange twister appeared but oddly enough in its wake was a brunet woman clothed in an orange outfit... hanging onto Kettie's back smiling like a cat. (weird because she's a wolf not cat). _

_"Kettie stop pouting!" she scolded," Were_ _is_ _my big bad wolf who came and swept me away?! Literally," she mumbled._

_"I'm not pouting, I'm... I'm not pouting!" Kettie retorted._

_" Sure, sure" she waved it off," Hello there I'm Shurui! Koga's mommy!" she lifted her hands off of Kettie's shoulders and reached above her head. Because of this she fell backwards onto her butt._

_"Oh!? Did you fall off? I'm sorry I didn't catch you," Kettie blinked his eyes innocently._

_"You ASS! That really hurt! What the hell!," she yelled rubbing her sore butt._

_"Oops, so you may leave now. We wont keep you from your journey!"Kettie turned back to Akiro and Hana._

_"Thank you," Akiro replied humbly trying to control his raging wife from tackling the two other royals for keeping them in this heat._

_" Good day to you two," Kettie replied," Cubs! Time to get out!"_

_"Okay!" they replied simultaneously._

_END FLASHBACK_

Now the castled was in full view, they were reaching the gates in about 3 to 5 minutes. Ah, there's the trumpets acknowledging their arrival. Finally they reached the gates and were let in they rode for another minute or so and came to the front door. They got out of the carriage and stood there waiting to be greeted by the hosts. Right when the carriage was heading to the stables Inutashio appeared in the doorway.

His hair was a mess and his lips were slightly swollen, also his top shirt buttons were a little messy. Hanafull out laughed and fell to the floor carefully holding Kagome to her chest who woke up to see her mommy over her laughing hysterically. So like any baby her age she laughed too. Akiro chuckled a low bellowing chuckle then threw his head back and laughed while Kikyo woke and stared at her dad in wonder. The way his body vibrated from his laughter tickled Kikyo who in turn laughed aswell.

The king stood head bowed with a crimson blush. The queen walked in awhile after in the same type of fashion but had a slight purple blue bruise on her collarbone. This made the other two laugh even harder.

"Have fun?" choked put Hana still holding Kagome with one arm and her side with the other.

Izayoi stepped back blushing aswell holding little Inuyashaon her hip. Sesshomeru was in between Inutashio and Izayoi shaking his head.

"I heard a crash and came to investigate and knocked on my mom and dad's room were the sound originated. My response was a grunt then my father saying everything was okay and to leave and play with Inuyasha. After awhile when I smelt your scent and heard the carriage stop I saw mom with a bruise and a very messy kimono and dad,… well he had this HUGE bul-" Inutashio quickly slapped his hand over Sesshomeru's smirking mouth.

" A huge bulky slab of steak eating," he glared at Sesshomeru who actually PALED! PALED!

That just made Hana and Akiro laugh harder. Inuyasha, seeing kagome laugh so hard in turn laughed.

"Traitor," Inutashio and Izayoi said simultaneously glaring at Inuyasha playfully.

Well that is the end! Sorry it took awhile, mom was in the hospital and school... don't get me started on that hellhole! well please review! Also if you have any questions just ask and ill answer! bye


	6. Chapter Five

Thank you for all the reviews for these chapters:)I love them and yes Rin will be in there soon! Also sorry for the wait! I needed inspiration!

On to the story!

Disclaimer: I don't REPEAT don't own Inuyasha. (or so you think! muhahahahaha! jk)

Fate's Light:

Chapter 5- Play Date!

After the little... incident... the adults walked to the conference room to discuss their plans for the future! Hana had given Kikyo to a nurse to take her to the medicine room to lower her fever. Inuyasha and Kagome went out to play in the gardens to play. There were some guards around to keep an eye on the young ones. Kagome stared at Inuyasha awhile to see what he'd do... nothing... he did nothing! No fidgeting, no twitch of his ears, which Kagome liked a lot. He barely moved. Just stared at the ground. After like.. three seconds of staring at him (she has a short attention span) she got up and walked to the little pond with Tamashī no sakana, or soul fish because if you stare at them for awhile you can actually see it's soul. When she started to get up Inuyasha was snapped out of his daze of embarrassment, yes, he was embarrassed to be around her so he stood still, and followed her.

"Finally! You weren't moving! I thought you were dead!" Kagome threw her hands up in the air.

"You aresoooo weird wench," Inuyasha so kindly put.

Kagome's eye twitched, 'Did he just call me a-a wench?!' "What is wrong with you?! I just met you and you are already calling me names?!" screamed Kagome.

Inuyasha's ears flattened to his head, which Kagome saw and was staring,Inuyasha yelled," What the fudge nuggets is wrong with you?! And stop staring at my ears!"

Kagome was snapped out of her daze to look at Inuyasha with big doe brown eyes ,"Can I touch one?" she asked rather adorably in Inuyasha'spoint of view.

Inuyasha just stared at her for a moment shocked that she'd ask such a question.

"Touch what?" he tried playing dumb.

"Your ears silly!" she giggled, Inuyasha blushed when she did. For some strange reason she did this weird thing to him were his tummy flipped and he felt happy.

"M-my ears?! No! You cant touch them!" he argued covering his blush by turning around and crossing his arms.

She just shrugged and did what anyother proper little princess would do... She jumped on his back.

"Woo-hoo! Giddy up horsey!" she laughed, "AHHHH! Stop spinning! Ouch you hit me!"

"Get off! Off! OFF!" Inuyasha yelled while spinning to get her off. He flailed his arms about and accidently hit her face with the back of his hand.

With The Adults

The adults were sitting in the commons area talking. they were excited that their families would be joining! But still something didn't feel right in Izayoi's gut. It was nagging at her that something was not right. But for the life of her she didn't know what it was so she shrugged it off and continued to chit-chat.

"So how has your kingdom been fashioning?" asked Hana.

"Oh! quite well, there has been a few to no more crime," answered Izayoi.

"But I have this feeling that something bad is coming," Inutashio grunted, " And soon."

"I also have a feeling that something isn't right as well," Izayoi added, "But I have no idea what..."

"Maybe it is just jitters for your son. You might just be worrying for his safety since he is only a year old?" Hana stated but really it sounded as a question.

Inside Hana, she felt a stir of danger in her gut after Izayoi confessed her bad feeling. As if it was passed to her. Akiro also had a bad feeling but for nothing that concerned the others, his was that a great evil had just popped up out of nowhere than vanished as if it weren't there. His Priest powers picked it up though and he was feeling a little worried.

With Inuyasha and Kaogme

"Would you stop it already!" Inuyasha pleaded," Just get off of me!"

Kagome just smiled and kept her hold in his shoulders tight," Not until you apologize for calling me a wench!" While she said this she let go with one arm and slowly reached it up to his ears while her other arm was securely around his neck at this point. She made sure to not choke him but to stay secured. Then did what Inuyasha least expected, she rubbed his ears!

'What the fudge nuggets is she doing?! I should get her off... I really should...' Inuyasha's mind muddled and he started to purr.

Kagome relished the feeling of his ears they were so soft! She stared to scratch the back of them and heard him purr! She couldn't believe it! A DOG demon was PURRING! She tried not to laugh she really did but she just had to! Kagome threw her head back and laughed so hard she almost fell off!

Inuyasha's eyes shot open when she started to laugh.

" What the fudge nuggets! Stop laughing!" She almost fell of his back but he caught her by putting his hands under her thighs like he was giving her a piggy back ride.

"Sorry! *laugh* Cant stop *laugh* Laughing!" she wheezed out, "I didn't know dog demons could purr!"

Inuyasha blushed," I don't purr!"

"then what were you doing?"

"Growling!"

"sure..."

Right then Kagome's parents came out to see Kagome laughing on Inuyasha's back while the said child was blushing furiously.

"Ummm... What'cha doing?" Kagome smiled at her parents.

Well, I geuss that sort of is a cliffy... Iwould write more if I got more reviews! Lets make a deal if I get 5 reviews for this chapter I'll do a douple chapter next time!


	7. Chapter Six

OOPS! what has I been like a year? heeheehee-uhhhh...sorry? in mydefense I was brain dead and lazy, and had writers block, and lazy, and school and lazy, and... YOU KNOW I WAS JUST PLAIN LAZY! SUE ME! HERE IS THE DAMN STORY!

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha it would have a lot more fluff than it does so I guess I don't own it so...ya

Fate's Light

Chapter 6: First Year Together- What Joy (HA! ya right)

Kagome was still on top of Inuyasha's back while her parents stared. The adults where still in shock seeing thins strange unladylike position of the young princess. Inuyasha was staring at the ground blushing a crimson.

'Flip-nuggets are they staring at?!' Inuyasha thought,' She is just on my back! like a piggy back ride!'Inuyasha dropped her on her butt and stalked away to his room. The mothers gasped while the fathers growled at his behavior.

"OWW! BUTT MUNCH!" Kagome wailed while she started to sob. Inuyasha hearing this fealt as if a rock was placed in his stomach. He tried to not care! But the smell of her pain and tears made him turn back and rush over to her. He fell to the ground and hugged her tight. The parents watched with confusion.

'Why did he turn back? She isnt his mate? Well he must have just fealt bad! What a good bit...' the parents thought.

Inuyasha whispered, "I'm sorry." into Kagome's ears while he rocked her.

Hana came and gently pried Inuyasha of Kagome to take her up to there room. Inuyasha stood up, ran to Izayoiand cried into her outer komino. Izayoi picked him up and walked to his room. Both moms put their children to bed. This left the dads to be alone.

"So..."

"So..."

"Do you want a beer?"

"Yah" Akiro responded, "I'd really like one." The men then went off to drink a couple beers. Then have some tequila shots. Then some weird shit happened. When they woke up they were wearing kimonos and makeup while their wives ran upstairs.

WITH KIKYO

Kikyo didn't feel good at all! Her tummy ached and her head hurt. She wanted her mommy right now! She was somewhere dark and foreboding. When she fully opened her eyes she noticed she was floating! She couldn't speak or move. Silent tears fell from her eyes.

"Oh child," a deep voice cooed, "You are safe." For some reason that voice made her cry harder. Her miko powers were screaming DANGER! She saw a glimmer of light to her left. She looked over and saw _him._ He was a vile looking man. His hair long, greasy, and the color of ink. His face had a sick grin and blood red eyes. He wore make up which confused Kikyo. The glimmer she saw was an odd jewel around his neck.

"Aw... the jewel!" he grinned, "Can I have it back?"

Kikyo was then able to speak, "Jewel? What jewel mister? Where am I?! Who are you?! Why am I-" she couldn't speak anymore.

"Sweet heart stop playing dumb! You are a descendent of Midoriko! The prophecy says it will be passed down to the descendent! Give it to me! NOW!" he jumped at her but bounced off of a pink barrier.

'How? I dint do that?' Kikyo thought. Suddenly a beautiful woman appeared.

"Naraku! Leave her alone!"

"Midoriko..." Naraku growled, "I should have known you would interfere!"

"Of course!" Midoriko turned around and bent over Kikyo and whispered "It is inside of you both. Protect it!" then kissed her forehead. Kikyo opened her eyes to be in a little room with light pouring in from a window. She had a nice smelling paste on her forehead that was cooling her fever. Suddenly she remembered her strange nightmare. She started to cry and yell for her mother. In a few her mother was bursting into the room and holding Kikyo. Hana's heart was racing as her daughter sobbed into her kimono.

"Shhh..." Hana whispered, "Mama has you... Its alright." Hana carried the weeping child upstairs to her room and laid down on the soft bed. Hana snuggled her baby until Kikyo fell asleep.

"What happened Kikyo?" Hana whispered to no one.

WITH THE GUYS

While Akiro and Inutashio were cleaning the make up off their faces, both felt an unspeakable amount of evil. Akiro's powers were blasting, trying to purify the evil. His powers though were burning Inutashio! The Great Dog Demon yelped at the burning sensation turning to look at his friend. Akiro was trying to pull his powers back in while Inutashio backed away.

"Calm down my friend," Inutasio yelled in encouragement. Suddenly it just stopped! Akiro's powers wormed their way back into his body. The evil presence had disappeared without a trace! Inutashio and Akiro looked at each other quizzically.

"What the fuck?"

Well hello again! I'm back bitches! I have no real excuse for why I wasn't udating so I'll improvise!

I had to destroy a hoard of zombies from eating my best friend. They surrounded us and reached their decaying hands towards us! Suddenly I felt power bubble within me! My body shook with power! Then I clicked the 'x' on the remote and shot them all in the head! Yes I am so badass! I kill zombies in video games! That is right zombies! Watch out! I have no life...

Review! Loves you all! Have an amzing day/night/afternoon wherever you are!

Asta La Vista Babe!


	8. Chapter Seven

Hi! Next chapter time! Time to write! If my brain wants to work so early... Well with coffee in hand I shall write! Lets get started!

Disclaimer: Inuyasha isn't mine... or the rest of the characters... Damn...

Fate's Light

Chapter 7: First Year Together- What Joy (HA! ya right)Part Two

Kagome could hear quiet sobbing. Her sleepy eyes slowly blinked open. She looked around to find the sound. She looked to her parents bed that was about three meters away from her. Her mother was rocking what seemed to be her little sister. The sobbing noise came from her sister. This confused Kagome because she didn't think of anything Kikyo would be crying over. She heard her mother whisper 'What happened Kikyo?'. Kagome rose to her feet and waddled over to her mom.

"Mama?" she tapped her leg, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know baby..." Hana replied with such guilt, "I'm her mommy and I don't even know what is wrong!" Hana's voice was cracking with each word. She screwed her eyes shut trying to keep the tears at bay. "Her screams were so scared! So lost!" Now she was gripping the sleeping, but still crying, Kikyo tighter. She grabbed Kagome and held her daughters close. Kagome looked up to her mother's face and watched as huge blobs of tears rolled down her porcelain cheeks. Kagome reached up and wiped the tears with her small hand. Hana out her habd over her daughter's. "Am I not a good mother?" she questioned, "Do you guys really love me?"

"You are the best mommy in the world," Kagome reassured, "We will always love you." Hana held tighter and sobbed out her sorrows to her daughters. They all fell asleep like that. Hana holding her two daughters close to her.

WITH INUYASHA AND IZAYOI

It seemed as if both mothers were having a little personal talk with their kids. Inuyasha was safely tucked into his mother's arms as she rocked him back and forth.

"I didn't mean to hurt her," Inuyasha confessed.

"I know baby," Izayoi responded.

"Do you think she is still mad at me?" Inuyasha whispered worriedly.

"No because you apologized to her," she answered. Inuyasha nodded and bit his lip in worry. He was scared she wouldn't want to talk to him ever again!

"Hey! Cheer up!" Izayoi smiled, "Rin is coming next month!"

"Princess Rin?" Inuyasha slightly perked up.

"Yes, she is coming over to see Sesshomeru!"

"How long is she staying?"

"Ummmm..." Izayoi thought, "About a month or so I think..." Inuyasha's eyes widened as he remembered what happened last time Rin visited. He had accidentally tripped and fallen ontop of her! By the way he was holding the cake he baked for her! The cake fell on her silk kimono and stained it! He was so embarrassed he ran as fast as he could. He locked himself in his room and didn't open it for ANYONE! Rin came a couple times but he just thought she was there to yell at him about her dress. He plugged his ears so he didn't hear her screaming. That was just last year. He didn't know if she would still like him.

"But what if she doesn't like me anymore?"

"Noncense! She LOVES you!"

"But her dress..."

"That? She didn't care," Izayoi explained, "You left before she could do anything!"

"Like yell at me..." Inuyash hung his head down in shame.

"No like throw some frosting at you! She said she wished you could have stayed so she could return the favor!" Izayoi laughed, "Rin isn't like other girls! She likes to do fun stuff like food fights or mud battles."

"And Sesshomeru is marrying her?" Inuyasha asked incredulously.

"Weird huh?"

"Extremely!" Izayoi laughed at Inuyasha's comment, "So she doesn't hate me?"

"No," Izayoi answered, "She will never hate you and neither will Kagome."Inuyasha felt so overwhelmed that tears built up in his eyes. He burried his head into his mother's kimono.

"Men never show weakness..." Inuyashawhimoered trying to hold back tears.

"It's okay baby," Izayoi cooed, "Just cry."

"Every one hates me Mama!" Inuyasha sobbed, "They think I'm filthy!" Inuyasha gripped his mother tighter.

"Hush baby," Izayoi's voice cracked as she heard her poor baby cry, "You are not filthy. You are amazing." She squeezed her son tightly and cried into his shoulder.

"I love you Mama," Inuyasha whispered.

"I l-love y-you t-to baby," Izayoi took deep breathes to control her breathing, "Now and forever."

THE GUYS

"What just happened?" Akiro questioned.

"I have no idea," Inutashio responded.

"My girls!" Akiro remembered. They were all alone!

"Izayoi!" Inutashio screamed. They both ran to their appropriate rooms.

Inutashio first ran to Sesshomeru's room to see his son on high alert.

"You sensed it to?" Sesshomeru asked.

"Yah," Inutashio answered.

"And Mom and Inuyasha?" Sesshomeru asked.

"I'm heading there now," Inutashio said.

"Okay," Sesshomeru announced, "I'm going to check out the people in the palace." Inutashio nodded and ran to his wife's. She was holding there baby tight while they slept. He could smell the salty smell of tears. He hated that smell. He wondered what had made her and his son cry so badly. He walked towards his wife and stroked her cheek lovingly. He then looked towards his son and saw how adorable he was! He wanted to jump up and down and squeal like a little girl! But he was the Great Dog Demon! He wouldn't do that! Well not in public... He looked around and saw no one was around and sqealed quietly. He jumped in a little circle and balled his fists under his chin. his sqealing though woke up his sleeping family. They stared at him in shocked amusement.

Izayoi cleared her throat and Inuashio's head snapped to the side.

"Am I interrupting anything?" she giggled.

"Ummmmm..." Inutashio stared incredulously at his mate, "Ummmmmmm..."

|_|; (Inutashio)

^_^ (Izayoi)

O.o (Inuyasha)

WITH AKIRO

Akiro bolted to his room and flung the door open to find his family sleeping. Something was off though... There was a dark aura around Kikyo. It wasn't her aura but something trying to peirce through her. He walked up and placed his hand above her head. He chanted a few prayers then saw the darkness dissapate. He couldn't banish it but he locked it up deep into her. Hana's eyes fluttered as she woke up.

She yawned, "What are you doing baby?"

"Kikyo had a dark aura surrounding her," he said without really looking at her. His mind was still reeling at the idea of a dark aura trying to consume his new born baby girl.

"What?!" Hana shrieked.

"Someone was trying to possess Kikyo but her priestess powers were to strong," he explained, "But who would do this?"

There you go peoples! The next chapter! Hope you enjoy! This one is longer then the previous chapters! I'll will update soon! Review! Loves Yah!


End file.
